


Bang! My Baby Shot Me Down

by BringMeTheHippo



Series: Bad Moon Rising - Assassin/Gang AU [1]
Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Guns, Knives, M/M, Murder, Violence, it's way less dark than it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheHippo/pseuds/BringMeTheHippo
Summary: Decay is the world's most feared ghost story, an assassin with a body count in the high hundreds and a reputation for being bloodthirsty. No one who has ever been up close with him has ever lived to tell the tale.....or so they say.It just so happens that maybe everything isn't as dark and mysterious as it appears on the outside after all everyone has to have a life outside work... unless they run into each other.( Assassin/Gang AU where Sasaki is the world's deadliest hitman for hire but he also has a flat with two roommates, a bar job and a boyfriend)
Relationships: Endo Tetsuya/Sasaki Daisuke, Ishikari Taichi/Zack Sabre Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bad Moon Rising - Assassin/Gang AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bang! My Baby Shot Me Down

It starts out as a normal night just three room mates chilling out at the table, drinking beers and cleaning their knives. Okay so maybe it isn’t completely cookie cutter normal but for one of the worlds most feared assassins and his two gang member friends it’s as normal as it gets. Taking a drink of his beer Decay the worlds most feared assassin with a body count speculated to be in the high hundreds holds his favourite knife up to the light examining it with an eagle eye.

“Hey chuck me one of those cotton buds, there’s blood stuck in the screw on the handle” he placed the beer can back on the table and caught the bud with ease nodding in thanks at his long haired friend across from him. They were working in relative silence comfortable with each other and focused on their individual tasks the only real sound the shwick of knives being sharpened to deadly points.

_**BEEP** _

_**BEEP** _

_**BEEP** _

The sound startled the three of them and they all reach for their phones to check the familiar notification noise, it wasn’t often someone would put out a hit that would ping all three of them so it had to be something good. The older of the trio a sniper known best by the codename El Desperado cleared his throat.

“Wanted dead at all costs, reward of 200 million yen collection of reward upon proof of death” he read out the other two hummed impressed, from the sounds of it it had to be an important job. El Desperado continued reading the description of the target aloud as the other two scrolled down to flick through the attached pictures.

“Male, around 5ft 11 inches, dark brown hair short and fluffy, built body. thought to hang around infamous bar The Pet on Thursday nights and works for ……” he trailed off eyes narrowing “y’know this sounds an awful lot like -“

“ _ENDO_ ” the twin gasp from the other two had El Desperado scrolling down to the pictures and there staring back at him was Decay’s boyfriend of over a year "well fuck" he muttered eyes flickering up to look at the other man sat across from him.

“I thought you said he was civilian” Douki groaned tipping his head back, this wasn't good and they all knew it.

“He is! I swear it, I don’t think he’s ever even fucking jaywalked” the shorter man stood starting to pace, he needed a plan and quick the entire criminal community had just got the go ahead to hunt and kill his sweet man, they wouldn’t have long until someone tracked him down. Suddenly it hit him like a freight train, he knew what he had to do. “Despy phone hiromu get him to make LIJ leave it alone, Douki call Taichi and then whoever finishes first phone my dad and see if he can at least hold part of Bullet Club off for a few hours”. He was already moving gathering his phone and pile of knives practically sprinting toward his room.

“Sasaki! where are you going?” the taller of the two Suzuki Gun members shouted as they were both left sat at the table in a slightly bewildered panic, they’d never seen the other man move this fast outside of a mission and even then it was never this frantic.

“To text Paulie and get him to feed me every bit of info he can find out from the bar patrons and then I’m going to get ready to kill my boyfriend!” and with that the door slammed behind him leaving the other two looking at each other in a little bit of shock.

Picking up his can Douki gulped down the last of his beer “and here I was thinking things were going to calm down for me he grumbled "you want another? Taichis with Zack so I know I’m going to need it” he stood heading toward the fridge as his partner in crime nodded already reaching for his phone to make the requested call.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done nothing but think about Sasaki and Endo as a crime committing couple but first they need an origin story so here we are


End file.
